gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Prom
Prom is the seventeenth chapter in the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation. This will be the first prom episode. Plot It's Prom and everyone is excited. Kurt Hummel,Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson return to Lima again to attend the Junior Prom as chaperones. Kate,Natalia,Bridget,Spencer and Ariana all fight for the crown of "Prom Queen". Franklin then makes a prom proposal to Ariana via a song with a little help from Kurt,Rachel and the girls. Harley asks Bridget to prom and she answers it via a song. Someone will get Carrie'd after being crowned. Who will win Prom Queen? And who will get Carrie'd? Songs Episode The episode opens with Ariana in a classroom looking at a fashion magazine "It's Prom week and i'm very excited about it. Well I wish I could say the same for Franklin he's been distracted ever since the sexy assignment, well I wouldn't blame him my sister almost saw him naked. Anyways, it's Prom and i'm very excited about my campaign to run as Prom Queen and for my dress. Franklin said he'll be wearing something blue, so in the spirit of matchy i'll be wearing something pink." She then looks at Franklin standing infront of class, lecturing. "Look at him, he's so perfect in everyway. Screw his flaws or he has no flaws. I love him very much. I just don't know what's going in his mind. Prom is in Friday and it's already Wednesday and he still hasn't asked me out. Well like my mom always said: IF HE LOVES YOU, HE'LL ASK YOU." The school bell then rings Ariana stands up while smiling ___________________________________ In Lima Bean. Rachel,Kurt and Franklin are sitting then Blaine arrives "Here you go guys, we really need a lot of coffee after our trip." Blaine said then sits "What are you guys doing in here?" Franklin asked "You just left like last week, then your back." "Well we heard that it's gonna be Prom, so we decided to visit McKinley." Rachel said "Why?" Franklin asked "There's no prom in NYADA, Franklin." Kurt said "And we definitely want to experience a drama-less prom." "Fair enough." Franklin said then takes a sip from his coffee "So who are you taking to prom?" Kurt asked "Ariana, duh!" Rachel said "I don't know." Franklin said "I think I don't wanna go to prom." "What?" Kurt said "You can't be serious?!" "Franklin, Prom is one of the best experience in high school." Rachel said "Franklin? are you nervous to ask Ariana to prom?" Blaine asked Franklin shooks his head "Yeah" Rachel smiles at him "You are so cute." "Being nervous doesn't make me cute." Franklin said "It does." Rachel said "You know Ariana will say yes, but you don't trust yourself." "You need to make a prom proposal." Kurt said "Yes. A prom proposal." Blaine said "Via a song." Artie then suddenly arrives "And I know the perfect song for it." "Artie?!" Franklin,Rachel,Kurt and Blaine said in unison "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked "Well Rachel, you're not the only one who has a little brother that will attend Junior Prom." Artie said Artie wheeled his way to Franklin "Franklin. We are going to "Higher Ground" " "So you're singng it to Ariana? "Isn't She Lovely" " Kurt said "Fine. Sing a song to her. But "You Are the Sunshine of My Life" " Rachel said "You guys want me to sing a Stevie Wonder song to her?" Franklin asked "Yeah." everyone said in unison He then stands up and grabs his coffee "Okay." When he left, Artie wheeled his way to Rachel "You're brother is a 'he-bitch'. I like that about him" "That's what makes him special." Rachel said with a smile _____________________________________